powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrified Xander
Petrified Xander is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Mystic Force Fighters. Synopsis With a bulbous pimple on his face, Xander goes to extremes and uses Clare's "Plant Perfection Potion" to remove the blemish. While it works at first, Xander slowly realizes the truth: it's turning him into a tree! Vida and Clare do their best to help while the other Rangers face Skullington. Meanwhile, Toby attempts to uncover the secret of the box with the Fire Heart inside. Plot Chip, Vida, and Xander are working at Rock Porium. Chip is holding the scroll of the secret of the Fire Heart, trying to figure it out. Vida: Hey Chip! Any luck with you know what? Chip: Nah. Vida: Ha! I've outsold you by $12.50. Xander tells Vida there is four more minutes. Leelee walks in and Xander goes to help you. Leelee laughs at the zit on Xander's nose. Xander quickly looks in the mirror and can't believe his perfect profile is ruined. Chip tells Xander and Vida that the scroll could be like two halves of one face. Vida tries to keep Chip quiet, but Leelee has already overheard them. Leelee walks away. Toby excitedly walks out of his office. Toby has a solve a difficult puzzle and feels he is now qualified to work for the FBI, or better yet, the Power Rangers. The teens are at Rootcore. Xander is still examining his zit. Chip puts the scroll to a mirror and the other half is reflected. The teens recognized the mountain on the map. Clare had been working diligently on her perfection potion. Clare is thrilled when beautiful red roses appeared, where once was an ugly plant. Xander comes over and is intrigued by the perfection potion. The teens decide to search the mountain in teams. Before leaving, Xander secretly sprays himself with perfection potion. Meanwhile, in her chambers, Necrolai is trying to figure out the secret of the Fire Heart. Leelee walks in and comments on the dreariness of the place. Necrolai tells Leelee that she could live with her dad, and then reminds Leelee that she had turned her father into a worm. Leelee gets the point. Leelee asks her mom what she is doing. Necrolai tells her about the problem with the scroll. Leelee takes the scroll and tells her mom she can solve the problem. On one mountain side, Vida and Xander are on the same team. As they climb the mountain, Xander is thrilled that his zit is gone. Xander stops and points out his profile to Vida. Vida is a little exasperated with Xander's obsession with his own looks. Vida notices something glinting in the distance. Vida and Xander go closer and discover a little symbol of the Fire Heart. Xander and Vida enter a cave. Vida steps on a lever that dumps slime on her. There is a written puzzle between two doors. Vida tries the first door with success, there is a chest inside. Xander is curious about the second door and opens it to discover a monster. Xander quickly closes the door, but the monster knocks it down. Xander suggests they morph. Xander and Vida morph and the monster tosses them out. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger battle the monster until the monster is defeated. Vida and Xander demorph. Vida hurries inside to get the chest. Xander starts to follow, but stops because of a sharp pain in his arm. Xander checks and is horrified to see a small twig growing out of his arm. Nick, Chip, and Madison joined Vida and Xander as they carry the chest. Nick explains that they heard an explosion. Madison finds a tiny scroll on the chest. It turns out the chest is another puzzle, but with a time limit. If the teens cannot figure out the puzzle before the time limit is up, the Fire Heart will be destroyed forever. Meanwhile, at the pit, Morticon is furious. The lead Styxoid tells a fellow Styxoid that he has failed. The failed Styxoid is toss down to Morticon where Morticon destroys him. Necrolai is hiding in fear. Morticon then hollers that he wants Necrolai, who has failed him as well. Koragg is amused and starts to walk away. Koragg walks past the hidden Necrolai. Necrolai pleads with Koragg to help her. At Rootcore, the teens cannot figure out the puzzle. Nick notices a leaf on Xander and tries to pull it away. Xander cries out in pain and Nick is surprised that the leaf is growing on Xander's head. Xander reveals his problem, and much to his dismay, his friends laugh at him. After numerous puns, Xander reminds them that they are wasting time and need to solve the puzzle. Chip comes up with an idea. Chip and Vida take the puzzle to Toby. Toby is excited and is convinced he can solve the puzzle in less than an hour. Xander walks in, disguise in a coat. Vida smiles as she walks over. Xander reveals that his problem has grown worse. After Vida is done laughing, she realizes that Xander is quite upset. Vida reassures Xander that everything will resolve itself, as he hadn't done anything to cause the problem. Xander confesses that he used Clare's perfection potion. Xander checks in a mirror and half is face is covered in bark. Xander hurries away. In the pit, Koragg has agreed to help Necrolai. Koragg has Skullington with him. Koragg tells Necrolai the Rangers have found the Fire Heart. Koragg is receiving an energy reading from Fire Heart. Koragg sends Skullington to take the Fire Heart from the Rangers. Vida enters Rootcore looking for Xander. Vida finds an upset Clare. Clare, sitting by some dead roses, tells Vida that her perfection potion did not work, instead it caused the roses to die. Vida becomes alarm when she realizes the same thing could happen to Xander. Xander is in the woods when Phineas startles him. Phineas comments on Xander's appearance, as Xander looks even more like a tree. Xander tells Phineas he cannot show his face around town. Phineas offers his place. Xander is very depressed as he sits with Phineas. Phineas makes some puns as well, which Xander is very weary of. Phineas goes to get Xander something to eat, when Vida walks up. Phineas warns Vida that Xander is not in a good mood. Vida walks up to Xander and apologizes for being so hard on him. Vida and Xander talk. Vida makes Xander realize there is more to him than a pretty face. Vida tells Xander that Clare is working on a cure. Xander is ready to head back to Rootcore, except he can't. Xander is now rooted to the spot. Meanwhile, at Rock Porium, Chip, Nick, and Madison watched as Toby continues to work on the puzzle. Chip tells his friends that he believes Toby is close as he is being to droll. Udonna contacts the three and tells them there is dark energy in their area. Chip, Nick, and Madison leave and soon encountered Skullington with several Hidiacs. Nick, Madison, and Chip morph and battle Skullington and the Hidiacs. In the woods, Vida struggles to free Xander, but Xander is rooted firmly to the ground. Clare races with the cure. Clare frantically sprays Xander with it. Vida comes up with a quicker way. Vida turns into a rain cloud and pours the cure on Xander. Xander returns to normal. Xander thanks Vida for all she has done. Udonna contacts Xander and tells them the Rangers need their help. Xander, Vida, and Clare race away. Phineas enters his camp, calling out for Xander. When Phineas gets no reply, he spots a tree close to where Xander was. Phineas believes the tree is Xander and hugs the tree. In the city, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger arrive to help the rest of the Rangers. Green Ranger decides to take on Skullington while the rest of the Rangers battle the Hidiacs. Green Ranger has a difficult battle, until he receives a new spell code. The new spell code gives him powerful boxing gloves, which Green Ranger uses to destroy Skullington. The rest of the Rangers defeat the Hidiacs and join Green Ranger. Yellow Ranger informs them that they all have received the new spell code. The teens enter Rock Porium and Toby's office. Toby is still working out the puzzle. Toby finally works it out and Vida presses a button that stops the timer. The teens are relieved. Nick and Chip start to carry the chest away. Toby can't believe it, he wants to know what is inside the chest. Xander stops Toby from following them, by giving him a riddle to figure out. The teens enter Rootcore. Udonna and Clare are there. Nick opens the chest and the teens see an egg. Chip is a little disappointed. Udonna tells them that it is no ordinary egg, but the last dragon egg. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) *Nick Kemplen as Styxoid (voice) *Campbell Cooley as Skullington (voice) *Unknown as Boney Notes *The concept of a Ranger transforming into a plant occurred with Rocky in Zeo, the episode being A Few Bad Seeds. *This is the only episode where the Green Ranger uses the Mystic Force Fighters. He would use them again in Part II of the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode Once a Ranger. This episode also marks the first use of the Mystic Force Fighters by any ranger. * As is the case throughout the season, Vida's hair highlights are different in this episode. Her hair is changed to green for this episode, coinciding with the episode's focus on the green ranger, Xander. Her highlights would remain green for the next two episodes beyond this point until eventually turning yellow after The Gatekeeper two parter. * This is the first time the rangers do not use their Mystic Titan forms in an episode since they debuted. * Boney was Destroyed * Skullington was Destroyed * This marks the first time that Claire is successfully able to perform some sort of magic that doesn't backfire. Although her perfection potion does backfire, the antidote she creates does not however. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode